Drageskarn
Drageskarn er en fælles betegnelse for racer der nedstammer fra drager. Der er undergrupper inden for mængden af drageskarn og betegnelsen dækker over mange og meget forskellige væsener. Den største variation er mellem intelligente væsener og væsener der besidder en mere dyrisk og primal karakter. Grundlæggende adskiller man disse to grupper ved at vurdere deres evne inden for basale færdigheder – sprog, evnen til at frembringe ild, og andre kognitive mønstre. Det har medført undergrupperingerne ”Mælende” og ”Umælende” drageskarn. Langt det meste drageskarn nedstammer fra onde drager og har arvet ophavets affinitet for sadisme, magtsyge og inhumanitet. Skabelse og udvikling Drageskarn opstår på en lang række måder, men de to mest udbredte – og dem der er bedst kendt af almindelige dødelige vismænd er befrugtning og mutation. Befrugtning er når drager – eller drageskarn! – formerer sig med andre væsener. For at skabe hele racer sættes denne avl ofte i system – nogle drager lever i årtusinder og kan sagtens vente – således at man undgår indavl og man konstant kan udnytte avlspotentialet til fulde. Den mest grundlæggende, men ikke mest udbredte, form dette drageskarn antager er Halvdragen. Mutation er når drager, via deres egen brutale magi og fundamentale forståelse for hvordan liv opstår og udvikler sig, tager drageæg (som regel andre dragers) og påvirker dem med magi eller uhellige forbandelser. Herved opstår der mærkværdige skabninger med udprægede drage-karakteristika. Drager kan også påvirke andre forplantningsorganer – livmødre, fugleæg, rogn og sågar svampesporer – med tilsvarende bizarre resultater. Fællestræk De eneste egentlige fællestræk mellem de utallige varianter af drageskarn er skæl. Alle drageskarn har på en eller anden vis skæl. De fleste har også arvet en snert af dragernes overlegne sansesystem – fx ser de alle umådelig godt i mørke – og nogle deler dragernes immunitet over for forskellige typer af magi og energier. De mælende drageskarn har for størstedelens vedkommende en langt større sandsynlighed for at udvikle blodmagiske evner end andre racer. Selv blandt de monstrøse og umælende findes eksempler på store magiske egenskaber, der bruges som en naturlig forlængelse af kroppen. Udbredelse Drageskarn er spredt ud over hele Norden. De – eller rettere deres forfædre – blev brugt under samtlige Dragekrige, og i en del mindre konflikter. I de perioder hvor fred hersker over det meste af Norden, som fx nu, trækker skarnet sig tilbage til de utæmmede egne. Særligt den østlige del af Illmathant er hjemsted for meget drageskarn. Noget drageskarn, de mest ”civiliserede” racer, er accepterede (men ikke ligefrem velkomne) i menneskelande og –byer. Jo større en by er des større bliver tolerancen for sære væsener som regel også, og både Daquir og Haffen har store minoriteter af drageskarn i deres slumkvarterer. Eksempler I parentes anført deres benævnelser i Monster Manual Eksempler på mælende drageskarn: Øglefolk (Lizardmen) Mosefolk (Troglodytes) Halvdrager (Half-dragon) Kobolder (Kobolds) Drageskildpadde (Dragon Turtle) Varnimansk Løve (Dragonne) Eksempler på umælende drageskarn: Basilisk (Basilisk) Gnistøgle (Shocker Lizard) Troldtårnsvogter (Purple Worm) Der eksisterer mange flere end disse få eksempler, men disse er de bedst beskrevne i de civiliserede racers litteratur og bestiarier. Kategori:Racer Kategori:Magi